Co myślisz o Kise-kunie?
by NessLuthien
Summary: Kuroko nocuje u Ahomine i manipulując przyjacielem zmusza go do rozmowy o pewnym seksownym blondynie/ AoKiseeee/ kolejny z moich snów/Kuroko szipuje.
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko rozłożył swój futon obok łóżka Aomine i położył się na nim, czekając aż jego przyjaciel wróci z łazienki i zgasi światła. Na szczęście Daiki nie był aż tak dziwny by masturbować się w łazience obok sypialni i wrócił do pokoju dość szybko, przy okazji potykając się o jego ciało.

-Cholera, Tetsu!

-To twoja wina, że mnie nie zauważyłeś, Aomine-kun.

Wyższy chłopak tylko przeklął pod nosem i położył się na łóżku z głośnym westchnieniem. Kiedyś częściej organizowali takie nocowania, ale ostatnio byli bardziej zajęci innymi sprawami. Leżenie w ciszy obok chłopaka było niemal… niezręczne.

-Ej, Tetsu? Jak myślisz, która cycata laska jest najfajniejsza w naszej szkole?

No dobra, może to nie było zbyt dobre zagajenie rozmowy. W szczególności jeśli twoim kompanem do rozmowy jest Kuroko, który wydawał się nie mieć żadnych preferencji seksualnych. A nawet jeśli jakieś by miał to z pewnością nie kręciłyby go cycate panienki.

No…ale zawsze coś, nie? Tetsu najwyżej go przeklnie i rzuci w niego poduszką jak za dawnych czasów. Im dłużej jednak czekał na jego reakcje, tym bardziej niezręcznie się czuł. Czy chłopak zasnął? Albo po prostu zignorował go?

-A co myślisz o Kise-kunie?

Co myśli Kise? Czy podobał mu się Kise? Ten idiota? No dobra…blondyn był naprawdę ładny i zgrabny. Urody nie można było mu tego od mówić. Miał wielkie grono fanek i zapewne też fanów. Jeśli jakiś tyłek miałby spedalić porządnych mężczyzn, to byłby to właśnie tyłek Kise. Chociaż oczywiście on nie należał do grona tych mężczyzn!

-Eee. A co z Kise? - mruknął niby to beznamiętnie. Nie dość, że chłopak lata za nim całymi dniami i ciągle się do niego klei, to jeszcze teraz musi o nim rozmawiać z swoim najlepszym przyjacielem! To już przesada! Niedługo Kise będzie zajmował każdą minutę jego życia!

-Co o nim myślisz?

-Uhm. Co mam o nim myśleć…ma płaską klatę i śliczną mordę. Ale to chyba każdy wie, nie?

Mimo, że w tych ciemnościach nie mógł widzieć swojego kumpla, miał dziwne wrażenie, że Kuroko właśnie uśmiechnął się w ten swój przerażający sposób. Ten chłopak czasem naprawdę potrafił być straszny. Pewnie potrafi czytać w myślach…nawet przy zgaszonych światłach!

-Naprawdę? Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałem, ale może rzeczywiście jest ładny.

-Nie żartuj, Tetsu! - wyższy chłopak aż uniósł się na łóżku i prychnął spoglądając w kierunku, w którym powinien leżeć futon przyjaciela - przecież nie trzeba się specjalnie zastanawiać żeby wiedzieć, że ten palant jest ładny. W końcu jest modelem!

Cholera! Teraz pewnie unosił lekko brew i uśmiechał się złośliwie! Jak można przyjaźnić się z takim chochlikiem!

-Doprawdy? Naprawdę tego nie zauważyłem…Może to dlatego, że Kise-kun nie klei się do mnie tak często jak do ciebie.

-Tuli cię niemal tak często jak do mnie!- burknął niemal z wyrzutem. Nie żeby był zazdrosny. Bo w końcu o co? Skoro się tak lubią to niech się miziają ile chcą!

-Oh…nie wydaje mi się, Aomine-kun. Ciekawe czy tulił się tak z swoją poprzednią dziewczyną…

Z tą szatynką? A co ona w ogóle ma to tego? Była puszczalska i zostawiła go dla tego drania, Haizakiego. Nie ma sensu nawet wspominać jej imienia.

-Ej, Tetsu! Do czego ty kurna zmierzasz?

-Nie uważasz, że była trochę urocza?

-Ona? No proszę cię! Już Kise jest sto razy bardziej uroczy od niej!

A więc tak naprawdę chodziło mu o tą ex? No trudno…nawet jeśli Tetsu ją lubi to nie ma szans. Ani Aomine, ani nikt inny z drużyny nie pozwoli mu się z nią umawiać. Jeszcze by złapał od niej jakąś chorobę. Uhhh…

-A więc uważasz, że Kise-kun jest uroczy.

Co? Wcale nie! Kiedy niby powiedział coś tak głupiego? Nie ma szans by się wygadał! Chłopak mógł mieć…swoje momenty. Na przykład wtedy jak nadymał policzki i na niego fukał bo nie zgodził się grać z nim jeden na jednego. Ale przecież to nie od razu powód by rozpowiadać wszystkim jaki to uroczy jest, nie?

-Nie martw się, Aomine-kun…nie zamierzam nikomu o tym mówić. Kise-kun jest wesołym promyczkiem, więc nie musisz się niczego wstydzić.

-Eh? Czyli to normalne, że uważam tego palanta za uroczego? - mruknął niepewnie i nagle usłyszał cichy chichot - EJ! Śmiejesz się! Zapomnij o temacie! Kise jest modelem i to jasne, że jest ładny. A ty od razu doszukujesz się jakiś dziwnych podtekstów!

Jego cierpliwość się skończyła. Odwrócił się do niego plecami i warknął pod nosem, zły na przyjaciela. Zawsze musiał wymyślać jakieś głupie rzeczy i robić mu na złość.

-Nie wiem o co ci chodzi, Aomine-kun. Nie myślałem o niczym co mogłoby mieć podteksty.

Aomine odwarknął, nie odwracając się nawet do niego. Następnym razem zaprosi do siebie Kise, a nie tego demona. Przynajmniej nikt nie będzie się z niego śmiał.

-Dobranoc, Aomine-kun.

-…branoc.

Od ich nocowania minęło już kilka dni i mimo, że teoretycznie Aomine nie był już obrażony na Kuroko, nie potrafił przestać myśleć o rozmowie, która wtedy przeprowadzili. Coraz częściej zdarzało mu się nazywać w myślach Kise ładnym i coraz częściej spoglądał na niego gdy się przebierali w szatni. Nie żeby wcześniej tego nie robił, ale teraz jednak robił to bardziej świadomie.

Nie mówiąc już o tym co działo się w jego snach. Tak…o tym zdecydowanie nie powinien nikomu wspominać. W szczególności o tym wczorajszym.

_Gdy Aomine otworzył oczy z przerażeniem odkrył, że coś leży pomiędzy jego nogami. Na początku myślał, że to jeden z tych koszmarów, które często śniły mu się kiedy był dzieckiem, ale tym razem akcja snu potoczyła się w troszkę innym kierunku. _

_Osoba pod kołdrą(na pewno była to jakaś ładna dziewczyna) zsunęła jego bokserki i nie czekając na jego reakcje, zaczęła delikatnie pieścić jego męskość językiem. Mimo, że Aomine domyślał się, że to tylko sen, wszystko odczuwał tak intensywne. _

_Seksowne mruknięcia wydawały mu się wyjątkowo znajome, a dłonie pieszczące jego jądra były zdecydowanie zbyt duże by miały należeć do kobiety. Nie zastanawiając się więc długo, Aomine zrzucił z siebie kołdrę i nie potrafił powstrzymać się od głośnego jęku gdy zobaczył nagiego blondyna. _

_Może i powinien być zawiedziony, ale nic takiego nie czuł. Wręcz przeciwnie, widok chłopaka podniecił go bardziej niż jego poprzednie wyobrażenia. _

_-K…Kise. _

_Wsunął rękę w jego jasne włosy i sapnął gdy poczuł jak miękkie są w dotyku. Kierował jego ruchami, starając się nie poruszać zbyt mocno biodrami, by nie zrobić mu krzywdy. _

_-Kise, jesteś śliczny. Oh…Kiseee- powtarzanie w kółko jego imienia, jeszcze bardziej go nakręcało. Wystarczyło jeszcze tylko kilka ruchów…_

-Aominecchi! - nim chłopak zdążył się otrząsnąć i wrócić do świata rzeczywistości, coś rzuciło się na jego plecy, zarzucając mu ręce na ramiona i mocno do niego przylegając. Jeszcze tylko tego mu teraz brakowało…

-Aominecchi, tęskniłem~

-Kise… - nawet wypowiadanie jego imienia było dla niego teraz dziwne.

-Kurokocchi mówił, że masz dla mnie niespodziankę z nocowaniem!

-Co? Nie ma szans!

-Hę? A Kurokocchiego zapraszasz! Lubisz go bardziej, Aominecchi?

Powiedzenie „on jest kumplem, a ciebie chce przelecieć" chyba nie będzie na miejscu, nie?

-A jeśli tak to co?

-A jeśli tak to nie dam ci spokoju!

-I nie obrazisz się i nie zaczniesz płakać? - mruknął z złośliwym uśmieszkiem i złapał go za nadgarstki, uniemożliwiając mu ucieczkę.

-Jesteś okropny! Powiedziałeś mi to żeby było mi przykro?

-Może…a może miałem inny powód.

Bliskość Kise była upajająca. W tej chwili nawet jego zapach wydawał mu się pociągający. Jedyne na co miał ochotę to odwrócić go do siebie przodem i cholernie mocno wbić się w jego usta.

-Pewnie jakiś zboczony powód.

-Kise… jeśli przyjdziesz do mnie nocować to cię zwyczajnie przelecę.


	2. Chapter 2

_Czekajcie…co ja właśnie powiedziałem? _

Nie powiedział tego głośno, nie? Nie. Nie ma szans. Może i był idiotą, ale nie aż takim. Mógł mieć same dwóje ze sprawdzianów i nie potrafić nigdy zrozumieć uczuć innych osób, ale nie był aż takim debilem, by mówić na głos TAKIE rzeczy. Nie…tego typu rzeczy robią wariaci. Wiecie, tacy jak Akashi czy glon. Takie osoby jak on są zbyt zajebiste, by tak wpaść.

Nie, nie, nie. Nie ma szans. Nie powiedział tego na głos. Kise wcale nie usłyszał, że Aomine ma na niego ochotę. Kise wcale nie wie, że Aomine chciałby go pocałować. I żeby tylko pocałować…

Kise nie wie…Kise wcale nie wie, że Aomine chciałby rozebrać go na swoim łóżku i dotknąć każdego skrawka jego ciała, że chciałby wycałować je i zostawić na nim malinki. Byłyby idealnie widoczne na jego bladej skórze, która by tak ładnie komponowała się z jego własną ciemniejszą.

Tak, Aomine myślał też i o takich banalnych rzeczach jak kolor skóry Kise. Nic dziwnego, że wszyscy uznawali go za chodzącą piękność, jeśli miał taką cerę. Ale jeszcze lepiej wyglądałby gdyby był brudny od potu i spe…

-NIE!- wydarł się nagle i odsunął od siebie zszokowanego blondyna. No, to teraz wyszedł na totalnego idiotę i wariata. Kise go chyba nie znienawidzi, nie? Powinien obrócić to wszystko w żart? Wyśmiać Kise i rzucić w niego czymś? Wrzucić mu dżdżownice do piórnika?

-A-aominecchi?

-Czego?

-Cały się czerwienisz…

C-co? Że niby on? Nie ma szans. Taki bóg jak on nigdy się nie czerwieni. No może czasem, gdy mama mu dalej matkuje i ubiera szaliczek do szkoły. Ale tylko wtedy!

-No co? Jest gorąco, to jestem czerwony - burknął, wsuwając ręce do kieszeni i odwracając wzrok. Po się w ogóle tym interesował? Nie powinien już gdzieś uciec z płaczem? Powinien, nie? Zaraz usłyszy to jego '_Kurokocchi! A Aominecchi chce ze mną uprawiać seks!'. _

O dziwo jednak blondyn nie uciekł. Stał dalej przed nim, patrząc na swoje stopy i nerwowo się chwiejąc na nogach. A ten co? Choroba sieroca? Chociaż nawet z chorobą sierocą byłby uroczy…

-To tego…Aominecchi…k-kiedy masz wolny dom?

-C-co? - wyższy chłopak poczuł jak zaczyna robić mu się gorąco. Czy Kise pytał o to, o co myślał, że pytał? A może był po prostu głupi? Albo głuchy? Albo oba na raz. Głupi i głuchy…seksowny model.

-Chcę nocować u Aominecchiego…

-D-dzisiaj rodzice wracają późno - mruknął cicho Aomine i zaczął się nerwowo drapać po karku. Kise chciał u niego nocować…Kise chciał u niego nocować nawet po tym, jak Aomine powiedział, że jeśli przyjdzie to go przeleci. Czy to znaczyło, że Kise też tego chciał? Albo chociaż…nie miał nic przeciwko?

Aomine, pomimo zawstydzenia, podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na Kise. Policzki chłopaka pokryte były rumieńcem, a sam blondyn błądził wzrokiem. Nie było mowy o pomyłce. Nie kiedy Ryouta stał przed nim, zawstydzony jeszcze bardziej niż on.

-…uroczy - wymsknęło się i nagle model podniósł głowę, spoglądając na niego zdziwiony. Uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy zobaczył z jakim zaskoczeniem i zawstydzeniem chłopak na niego patrzy. Zawsze lubił te jego miodowe oczy i cholernie długie rzęsy - chodź, Kise.

Po tych słowach złapał go za nadgarstek i przyciągnął do siebie, nakrywając jego usta swoimi. Ryouta pisnął, ale nie odepchnął go od siebie. Wręcz przeciwnie, po chwili rozluźnił się i rozchylił usta pozwalając mu pogłębić pocałunek.

To było jeszcze lepsze niż Aomine sobie wyobrażał. Wcześniej nie był świadomy jak bardzo pragnął blondyna. Tak, wyobrażał sobie i myślał o wielu zboczonych rzeczach, ale dopiero teraz poczuł jak bardzo tego pragnie. Kise powinien być jego, tylko jego.

Po długim pocałunku udało mu się wreszcie oderwać od rozkosznych ust blondyna. Tym razem nie był już zawstydzony.

-A więc widzimy się po lekcjach - mruknął z pełnym zadowolenia uśmieszkiem - lepiej poinformuj szybko rodziców, że dzisiaj śpisz u mnie.

* * *

Aomine czekał. Kise wysłał mu wiadomość, że wpadnie do domu po kilka rzeczy i przyjdzie do niego o osiemnastej. W sumie było to na rękę Aomine, bo mógł wpaść jeszcze do sklepu i kupić kilka przekąsek. I posprzątać pokój. Tak…Aomine Daiki specjalnie przyszedł wcześniej do domu by posprzątać swój pokój. A on nigdy nie sprzątał. Nienawidził sprzątania. Ale nagle uświadomił sobie jak głupio się poczuje, gdy Kise wejdzie do pokoju, w którym wszędzie walają się jego bokserki i gazetki porno. Chcąc tego uniknąć zebrał wszystkie magazyny(w tym jeden z Kise) i schował je pod łóżkiem, potem wrzucił wszystkie bokserki do kosza na bieliznę. Reszta mogła zostać, nie? Zostało tylko kilka walających się koszul i szklanek, ale to chyba nie powinno tak przeszkadzać blondynowi. W każdym razie wcześniej mu nie przeszkadzały…

Teraz więc zostało mu tylko czekać. Tego też zazwyczaj nie robił. Nie należał do cierpliwych ludzi i dość szybko zaczynał się nudzić. Pierwszy raz przeżywał coś takiego. Próbował oglądać mecz, ale nie potrafił się nawet na nim skupić. Jego myśli ciągle wracały do Kise i do tego co zrobi kiedy już do niego przyjdzie. Pierwszy raz się czymś tak denerwował i naprawdę zaczynał czuć się z tym głupio. Przecież był Aomine Daikim! Nie mógł przejmować się czymś takim jak randka! Czy to w ogóle była randka? A może zwykłe bzykanko? Czy Kise uważał to za randkę?

-Cholera! - chłopak tylko założył ramiona na piersi i położył nogi na stole - że niby ja się przejmuję? Jedynym, który mógłby urządzić tę randkę lepiej jestem ja sam.

No co? Przecież nawet posprzątał! W dodatku kupił ulubione chipsy Kise! Co mogło pójść nie tak? Nic! Wszystko pójdzie idealnie. Wszystko…

Ledwo powstrzymał się od pisku gdy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. To już? To już osiemnasta?

Aomine szybko zerwał się z miejsca i zaczął otrzepywać swoje ubranie z niewidzialnego brudu. Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie jak głupio się zachowuje i szybko wziął kilka głębokich wdechów.

-Już, już - mruknął, próbując brzmiąc szarmancko. Podszedł szybko do drzwi i odetchnął głęboko, otwierając je i opierając się o framugę - no hej, Kise.

Blondyn spoglądał na swoje stopy, mocno się czerwieniąc. Gdy jednak spojrzał na niego zaczerwienił się jeszcze mocniej.

-Ho? Podenerwowany?

-A Aominecchi nie jest?

-Ja? Zawsze jestem pewny siebie - mruknął i uśmiechnął się łobuzersko. Przecież nie kłamał! Mógł być najwyżej minimalnie poruszony.

Spoglądał jeszcze chwilę na podenerwowanego Kise i nie mogąc się powstrzymać, nachylił się i pocałował go krótko.

-Nie stercz tak w drzwiach - mruknął i odwrócił się szybko, by ukryć lekkie rumieńce, które zdradziecko wkradły się na jego policzki. Kise szybko wszedł za nim do środka i zamknął drzwi.

-T-to co r-robimy?

-Eee….na początek może coś obejrzymy, nie?

-Znowu jakieś horrory? Aominecchi pewnie po prostu chcesz żebym pierwszy zaczął się do ciebie tulić!

Aomine nie mógł się nie roześmiać, słysząc oburzenie w jego głosie.

-Tak. Właśnie o to mi chodziło. A teraz idź odłożyć torbę, a ja przyniosę przekąski.

Aomine szybko przyniósł dwie miski wypełnione chipsami i butelkę coli. Blondyn już czekał na niego na sofie, patrząc w ekran telewizora.

-Już się boisz? - mruknął z uśmiechem, siadając obok niego. Kise spojrzał na niego, rzucając mu urażone spojrzenie i nadał policzki. Daiki tylko parsknął i objął go ramieniem. Niezadowolenie blondyna zniknęło niemal natychmiast. Szybko ułożył się wygodnie, opierając o niego i mrucząc jak kociak.

-Spróbuj chipsów - mruknął i podsunął mu miskę. Blondyn na początku przyjrzał się mu podejrzliwie, ale zaraz wsunął przekąskę do ust.

-Aominecchi! Moje ulubione! - wyższy chłopak tylko uśmiechnął się, wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie. Teraz tylko czekać aż Kise zacznie opowiadać o tym jak wspaniałym chłopakiem jest - Aominecchi, jesteś najlepszy! Naprawdę pamiętałeś, które lubię najbardziej!

-Pamiętałem. Dostanę nagrodę?

Kise przez chwilę leżał nieruchomo, ale zaraz obrócił się w jego stronę. Znów czerwienił się uroczo, ale tym razem nie wyglądał na onieśmielonego. Przysunął się do niego i pocałował go.

-D-dziękuje - burknął gdy wreszcie oderwał się od jego ust i szybko znów ułożył się w jego ramionach.

* * *

Wieczór minął dość spokojnie. Zjedli wszystko co mieli i obejrzeli film do końca. Przynajmniej teoretycznie obejrzeli. Praktycznie wyglądało to tak, że w połowie filmu Kise wskoczył na jego kolana i tulił się do niego, a Aomine nie potrafił się już skupić na tym co działo się na ekranie.

Gdy posprzątali salon(Kise nalegał) wreszcie mogli wrócić do sypialni Aomine. Tam gdzie będą spać…razem…na łóżku Aomine. Bo w takiej sytuacji chłopak nie miał zamiaru pozwalać mu spać na futonie. Oj nie, nie ma szans. Będą spali razem!

-Aominecchi…śpimy razem, prawda?

_Oh. A żebyś wiedział. _

I położyli się razem. Światło było już zgaszone, a pokój wypełniała niezręczna cisza. Aomine pomimo wcześniejszych zapewnień, jak to go mocno przeleci, nie miał pojęcia co powinien zrobić. Przecież nie może tak po prostu zerwać z niego spodni. Powinien zacząć delikatniej? Nie wiem…na przykład wsunąć mu rękę między nogi albo coś? A może to też by było za ostre? Kise był zawsze delikatny, jeśli chodziło o takie sprawy, nie? A co jeśli on tak naprawdę nie chce? Jeśli nagle zacznie mu płakać na ramieniu?! Cholera, nienawidził łez Kise.

-Ej, Kise? Nie będziesz płakał?

-Co? Czemu miałbym płakać?

-Eee…bo… nie ważne.

-Aominecchi! - zawołał blondyn oburzony, ale nawet nie zdążył kontynuować swojego wywodu, bo Aomine odwrócił go do siebie jednym szybkim ruchem i wbił się w jego wargi. O dziwo, Kise nawet się nie odsunął. Mruknął tylko wyraźnie zadowolony i rozchylił usta.

Kise był chętny! Ohoho. Aomine Daiki wygrywem roku. Pierwszy nastolatek, którego fantazje erotyczne zostaną spełnione.

Niesiony instynktem zboczeńca zaczął coraz namiętniej go całować, w tym samym czasie dłońmi błądząc po jego ciele. Z zadowoleniem zauważył, że zamiast łkania i protestów słyszał jego cichutkie jęki.

-Mogę zdjąć twoją koszulkę? - zapytał ochrypłym od podniecenia głosem. Widzicie? Starał się jednak być taktowny. Kise był delikatny, więc lubił takie rzeczy, nie?

-Tak.

O dziwo jednak Kise chyba nie przejmował się zbytnio taktem, bo sam już wsunął dłonie pod koszulkę Aomine i zasysał się ustami na jego szyi.

-Oho. Ktoś tu jest nienasycony - wymruczał Aomine, odsuwając się trochę, by móc go rozebrać - może zaraz mnie jeszcze pogryziesz?

I jak na życzenie, Kise przybliżył się i delikatnie ugryzł go, nie robiąc mu jednak tym krzywdy. Aomine podobałoby się już nawet samo leżenie z Kise w łóżku, ale…leżenie w łóżku z napalonym Kise, który dobiera się do niego i pozwala mu na wszystko, było jeszcze lepsze. Blondyn był taki chętny, pewny siebie, doświ…..zaraz, co?

-Kise - warknął nagle Aomine, przerywając ich pieszczoty. Blondyn podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego lekko zbity z tropu. Czyżby zrobił coś złego? A może Aomine się teraz rozmyśli i nie będzie więcej…widzieć go w swoim łóżku? - robiłeś to kiedyś?!

-He? Przecież to oczywiste - mruknął, zdziwiony tym pytaniem.

-No, nie do końca. Chce wiedzieć czy twój cholerny tyłek jest tak dziewiczy jak myślałem.

-Oczywiście, że jest. Może i jestem nastolatkiem, ale nie wskakuje byle komu do łóżka.

Oho. To stwierdzenie bardzo spodobało się Aomine. A więc był jego pierwszym i kimś wyjątkowym! Nie „kolejnym". Cieszył się tak bardzo, że nie potrafił przestać się głupkowato uśmiechać i wypinać dumnie piersi.

-…nie byłeś tak wesoły od czasu, gdy podarowaliśmy ci limitowaną kolekcje magazynów z Mai-chan.

-No i co ? - bąknął, nagle zawstydzony. Blondyn natomiast tylko się uśmiechnął i przyciągnął go do krótkiego pocałunku.

-Nic. To było prawie jak wyznanie miłości.


End file.
